Talking With the Devil
by Kaneii Aki
Summary: WOW NO ONE READ THIS, THIS IS REALLY BAD. JUST KEEPING IT HERE TO REMEMBER MY MIDDLE SCHOOL DAYS OF POOR WRITING AND CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. [Implied SasuSaku][ItaSaku]
1. Talking With the Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto…it's all Masashi Kishimoto's…although I wish I owned Naruto…that would be so cool! Y-Y

Title:

Summary: Itachi has finally been captured five years after Sasuke's departure. Sakura decides to drop by and have a conversation with the S-Class Criminal. Implied SasuSaku One-Shot

A tiny bit of ItaSaku, but not very much.

**Careful…There is a little OOC here…I can't really portray Itachi much.**

_**Sakura Bashers Out There: She tried her best to help Sasuke and Naruto and protect them during the Chunin Exams! She deserves to have credit! SO TAKE THAT BASHERS! MWAHAHAHAH! (ahem) Going back to story.**_

Prologue:

Many people walked on the streets of Konohagakure Village, minding their own business and having a fun time with others. Fights would commence once in a while, but they would all come together and apologize. The village of Konoha seems fairly well: everyone's happy, missions went well, and business was not bad. Then…the peace was broken when gossip was spread. Uchiha Itachi has been captured.

Story : Start

Many people feared that the powerful S-class criminal would break free and ruin Konoha's glory days, but knowing that the Hokage will always have something prepared, they lost that idea and gained hope on finally capturing the Uchiha.

What the people didn't know was that this Hokage is still sleeping in her office, not giving a care for the world. That is, until her office door was slammed open and a blonde teen with whiskers on his face marched in. "Tsunade-baa-chan!"

Her eyes shot up on hearing her name being mistreated. On habit, she grabbed the poor male's ear and yelled, "Don't call me that!"

He gave out a small whimper sound and after a few seconds, the door opened again and a pink-haired girl came in. "Naruto, I thought it was you!" She glared at Naruto in a friendly way and grabbed him, "I told you not to disturb Tsunade-shishou! She's too busy!"

"But she was sleeping, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he was being dragged on the floor to the door. The two continued to bicker until a poof of smoke appeared into the office.

There was an ANBU, kneeling before Tsunade. He looked tired and was sweating continuously. Tsunade arched a brow, "What? Did something occur?"

"Hokage-sama…there…you see…" His sentences started falling apart. Everything he had planned to say had disappeared when going out his mouth.

"What is it?"

"…It's…" The man started, but Naruto being Naruto, interrupted.

"Hurry up and spit it out! You'll never be able to be an ANBU when I'm Hokage!"

Sakura started to choke Naruto, "Naruto! Shut up so the guy can talk!"

"O…k…" He choked out. Sakura loosened her grip on him and watched the man. "He has finally awaken…Uchiha Itachi."

Silence.

Bird chirped outside.

But it was deadly silent inside.

The silence was then finally broken.

"Alright, then we'll begin interrogation. Bring in the ANBU interrogation unit." Tsunade commanded.

Naruto shook his head back and forth and pinched himself. Yes, it was real. He had just heard that Uchiha Itachi was awaken…but from what?

"Tsunade-baa-chan, what's that suppose to mean? Uchiha Itachi is awake?" Naruto asked. He gulped loudly and looked earnestly at the Fifth Hokage.

"It means that he was captured." Tsunade said calmly, "Now that he's conscious, we can start interrogating."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She felt panic erupt in her, but it also held a sense of serenity to know that the murderer has been captured.

"Tsunade-shishou…are you sure he can't escape easily from the prison? I mean…he is an S-class criminal. Maybe you should put him in one of the other prisons." Sakura said, listening to her own words of advice.

"I did, Sakura. You two don't have to worry about a thing. Now then, I'll be going. If Shizune looks for me, tell her I'm busy." Tsunade ordered as she went out the door. The door closed.

The duo looked at each other and both knew that this was a serious matter. Trying to brighten up the place, Naruto piped out, "Sakura-chan, why don't we go to Ichiraku and get some ramen?"

Sakura snapped out of trance and looked at Naruto. She gave a small smile, "Alright, let's go!" They went out together happily, heading for Ichiraku.

The day went fast and soon, it was night time. Sakura hummed as she continued to stroll to her home. Suddenly, she stopped and looked over the horizon. 'It was Sasuke-kun's birthday last month.' Her eyes glazed over. It has been five years since his departure to join Orochimaru's forces.

She could never forget that day.

"_Why…why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"_

_Sasuke interrupted, "Why to I have to tell you anything? It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do."_

_"You've…always hated me, huh? Do you remember…the day we became genin and our team was chosen? The day you and I were here alone…you got mad at me, remember?"_

_"**Oh yeah, you know how he doesn't have any parents, right? If you're alone, your parents won't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the comment.**_

_**"The solitude…you can't even compare it to when your parents get mad at you."**_

_**"What's…the matter?"**_

_**"Your annoying."**_

_There was silence, until he finally answered. "I don't remember." Sakura faltered, but quickly regained her composure. She gave a small, sad laugh._

_"Makes sense…that's something that happened a while back. But that's the day when everything started…you and me…and Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. The missions…they were tough and a lot of work…but, above all…it was fun." _

_She looked at his back and remembered about the Uchiha Clan, " I know about your clan…but revenge…that won't make anyone happy…no one. Not you…nor I…"_

_"Just as I thought," Sakura looked up, tears in her eyes. "I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."_

_"Are you going to be alone again? On that day, you taught me solitude is painful. I understand that so well right now. I have a family…and I have friends, but if you're gone…to me…it'll be the same as being alone!" Sakura shouted as tears streamed down her face even faster._

_"From here on…a new path will open for all of us."_

_She couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell him, "I…I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So…please…stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here…with me! If you can't stay…take me with you."_

_After a few moments of silence, he turned around and smirked, "You really are annoying." He started to walk the direction outside of Konoha._

_"Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!" He was behind her before she could scream. _

_"Sakura…thank you." Her eyes widened, hearing the thanks. Then, before she knew it, she felt darkness coming to her. 'Sasuke-kun…' Her eyes closed and Sasuke caught her. _

Before she knew it, she had went to the Konoha gates, then she finally reached to a stop at the former, powerful clan.

The Uchiha Clan.

Killed by their own blood…

She shivered in response to the wind. She always wondered…why would someone kill their own family? Their own clan? What made their life reality? She never understood the reason why Itachi would kill his own clan. Maybe…he had some reason…something that made him have to – but…what reason was there?

The Haruno clan wasn't like the Uchiha. They didn't prosper as much and they were always the smart ones, not the one's that were powerful by strength. 'Guess I could never understand.' She sighed, and started to walk back home again. She opened the door to be greeted by her parents. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Sakura. Honey, where were you? We told you we'd be back today." Her mother said, worried.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to stroll around." Sakura shrugged.

"It's very late, but did you eat dinner yet?"

"Yes, I ate with a couple of friends, Kaa-san. I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed now. Oyasumi." Sakura replied as she went up to her room.

"Oyasumi…" Her mother sighed as her daughter's door closed shut. She went into the kitchen to find her husband having a snack.

"What's wrong? You look worried."

"Well," She hesitated, "Ever since that Sasuke left, she's been different. I mean, she's changed, don't you think?"

"Hmmmm? Wasn't it the last survivor of the Uchiha the one she liked?" Her father pondered.

"Sasuke is the Uchiha." Sakura's mother said in a bit of annoyance.

"Right, right. Continue…"

"Well, our little Sakura-chan has changed. Don't you think? She's…well, how do I put this?"

"She looks more depressed?" He spoke up helpfully.

"Well, something like that." She sat down next to her spouse.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. How long has it been? Five years? She was probably just taking a walk on memory lane." He persuaded.

"You're right…let's leave her be. She'll probably seek us out when she needs us."

"That's right. So stop worrying." Sakura's dad said soothingly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade recorded papers impatiently as she sat in her office chair. Suddenly, their was a knock on the door, "Tsunade-shishou, may I come in?"

"Of course, Sakura." Tsunade responded. The door opened and closed as the petal-haired girl entered the room.

"How was the interrogation?" Sakura asked.

"He didn't say much." Then she added, "And you know that is restricted information that you can't know, Sakura."

She slumped and moved a chair to sit across from the Hokage, "Demo, Tsunade-shishou, what if he has information on Sasuke?"

Tsunade sighed and put her work down, "Sakura, if he did have information, he probably wouldn't tell us anyways. The only information we got out of him was all very vague; a mystery. It's hard enough to get the information needed."

"Oh…souka." Sakura murmured. She started to help Tsunade with some of the paper work. Even though Sakura looked like she was concentrating on the work, she was actually thinking about Uchiha Itachi.

Maybe…just maybe, her plan might work.

She might actually get to talk with Itachi…

But first…she has to try and convince Tsunade. But how?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted out as he started to eat his ramen. After finishing his first bowl, the fox boy finally noticed that it was silent next to him. He glanced at Sakura, which was deep in thought. "Sakura-chan?"

She looked up at Naruto, in a slight surprise, "Naruto, what is it?"

Naruto wanted to say something…but all that came out was, "Nothing, Sakura-chan."

"Oh."

He tried again, "Sakura-chan, daijoubu?"

Sakura gave a small smile, "Hai."

"If you say so…" He slurped up the last of his second bowl. "Another, please!"

When he was on his fifth bowl, Sakura was only half-way finished with her first. Naruto's face scrunched. 'I wonder what's wrong…but she says nothing.' Her expression was in deep concentration, as if she was thinking of a tactic for her next mission. But missions have been slow lately, ever since the capture of Uchiha Itachi.

"Naruto…" Finally, Sakura spoke up.

"Yea?"

"Where…do you think Sasuke is right now?" She pondered.

Naruto stopped eating and looked at her. So this was what it was about. "Sakura-chan," he began, "I'm…not really sure, you know. He's just not the type of person that would be obvious. If he was, then we would've already dragged him back, and you know it."

"Aa…" Sakura said as an agreement, "But…if it were a slight guess…where would you think he would be?"

"Probably still with Orochimaru. Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme was so caught up with avenging, I bet he wouldn't even notice a thing unless it was about Itachi."

"So, does that mean he would come back?"

Naruto paused, and put his bowl down, "You mean, now that we captured Itachi?"

"Hai…does that mean he'll come back because we've caught him?"

"Uhhh…well…ummmm…" Then he finally said, "I don't know."

"Well Sasuke ever come back?"

"…The answer to that question, we'll never know."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was finally decided.

Haruno Sakura is definitely going to talk with Uchiha Itachi.

She's determined to.

And no one can stop her now.

What information does she want from him?

Some say it was to find out about Sasuke.

Others say that she might have a secret relation with him.

Whatever it was, the people of Konoha were curious.

Rumors spread of how she really wanted to talk to Itachi.

But every time she asked, the Hokage said no.

Whispers ensued when Sakura passed by, but she didn't care. The rumors were true, she did want to talk to the infamous Uchiha Itachi. Other than that, the rest of the gossip was false. No one disrespected her though, because she was the apprentice of the Hokage herself.

Team 7 portrayed the Legendary Sannins.

Orochimaru leaving to seek for power. Sasuke did the same.

Tsunade being a great medical nin with other great skills. Sakura's slowly getting stronger than her.

Jiraiya being the one that was tied to the log. Well…that doesn't really matter, but Naruto was the same.

It seems that Team 7 are the next generations Legendary Sannins.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter now. But the people could see it: these could be out next Legends.

Sakura finally stopped at the door of Tsunade's office. Everyone nearby immediately knew what she was doing. She was going to ask the Hokage to see Itachi. Will the answer this still be no?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

"Tsunade-shishou, I have a request."

Tsunade sighed. 'Seems like she's not going to give up until she sees him. But it's too dangerous…'

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"It depends. Tsunade-shishou, onegai! I really want to see him." Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura…" She groaned when she saw Sakura make her puppy eyes. After a while, the answer Sakura wanted finally came, "Fine. But on one condition."

Sakura's face turned serious, "Yes?"

"You must be careful, and remember that he's really dangerous. Don't let him trick you."

"Hai."

"Alright, I'll give you ten minutes." Tsunade said before grabbing the keys in her drawer, "Follow me." Finally, after all this time, she would get to talk with Uchiha Itachi! Sakura felt scared and excited at the same time. At the end, they reached a door with a seal on it. Tsunade pulled off the seal and opened the door. "Good luck."

Sakura stepped inside and the door slammed shut behind her. She was a bit nervous, ok, maybe a lot nervous, to meet this man. This was her first time to actually talk to him after he killed the clan. Before he did, they would usually exchange a hello when passing by. She gulped and went inside further. Then, there he was, chained to the wall. His Akatsuki cloak was still on but she could tell that he was tired and he was hurt. 'Probably the interrogation.'

When she was close enough to see him clearly, his head lifted up. She gasped in excitement and fear as she looked upon the face that killed so many people. Sasuke and him are almost identical. He had obsidian eyes and long black hair that used to be tied. There were bruises on his skin and his face gave a look of a tired man. Other than that, he had no expression on his face.

On the other hand, Itachi was intrigued to have a visitor. And a girl no less. It surprised him a bit to have company, but what was she seeking from him? Itachi broke the silence, "Who are you?"

Sakura gulped, "I'm…Sakura, Haruno Sakura. You're…Uchiha Itachi."

"Correct." Itachi was a bit confused. Where was this leading to?

"The S-class criminal…I…have a question." Sakura started, savoring the words. She's been practicing her speech, but it seems like it was slipping. It really was hard to face a criminal.

"What?"

"Why…"She hesitated, "Why did you kill the clan?"

Itachi had to chuckle. This was what it was all about? This girl named Haruno Sakura wanted to find out why he killed the clan? When he was about to reply his usual answer, she interrupted, "I know that it's not because you wanted to test the extent of your power. I know because…" She hesitated to finish her sentence, "Because I've made a thorough research and I found the conclusion."

He rose a brow, "Really?"

"Yes…but I want to hear it come out of your mouth." Sakura said. All of a sudden, she didn't feel all so scared. She felt determine to pull it out of him.

"Why don't you explain it first."

"?"

"I'll see if you're right." He remarked.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Well…alright. I was doing some research on powerful clans, and I found out that some clan members were pushed to great heights at a young age because of their parents. They became what you became…a prodigy."

Itachi nodded, "Continue…"

"So, my guess is that you were pressured and that you've already planned to do something."

"And what's that?"

"To run away from it all…the people that you think hurt you."

"The people I know that hurt me." Itachi retorted.

Sakura gave a glance at him before continuing, "You were going to run away, but you remembered Sasuke."

"My foolish little brother?"

"Hai…you remembered your brother…you thought of how he would have to face the pressure you went through. And you knew that you had to do something about it. So, you killed"

"So I killed the clan? That's how you think?"

"Yes…" Her answer was hesitant, but she stayed firm.

"…You're pretty thorough…Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of the Hokage." Itachi murmured. "Yes, I was pressured, and I hated it."

"But…you've made Sasuke-kun think he's born to be an avenger…" Her eyes started to glisten, "I couldn't even stop him, not even after…" she trailed off.

"What is he to you?"

She was caught off-guard with the question. But she answered the Uchiha. "He's my very first crush…what I thought of to me my very first love as well…I…" Tears sprung out, "I can't forget him!" She went on her knees and she covered her face with her hands as she started to give out a small sob. "Even if I wanted to…I can't!"

Itachi showed no expression, but inside, he could tell the pain of the girl. She sought out comfort and security from a person that would probably never love her back. Maybe use her, but that was all. He pitied the girl, and wanted to comfort her, even if it wouldn't seem very helpful from an S-Class Criminal like him.

"Gomen…"

Sakura was definitely shocked this time. It seemed like Itachi had a knack of making her surprised. "What?"

"I said, gomen…" He repeated.

"For…for what?" She choked out.

"Your plans did not work because mine interfered, but I have to say, you should've known."

"Known…?"

"Sasuke to be an avenger. By the way he acts…"

"I gave everything to him, and yet, he didn't think it was enough. I told him that avenging won't make anyone happy at all! But he didn't listen, he thought I didn't understand!" Sakura shouted, "I tried to become even more powerful than before! I became the Hokage's apprentice for a reason. I didn't want to be weak anymore! I wanted to assist my team! But now…team 7…is broken."

Itachi felt uncomfortable when the seventeen year old girl broke down. He sighed. 'Forget it.' Itachi broke of his chains and got up. Sakura didn't even notice as she kept on crying. He rubbed his aching wrists and walked over to the cherry blossom. Suddenly, Sakura noticed a shadow looming over her and looked up to see Itachi. She gasped and pushed herself back a bit.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"So you can break free! I knew it! I told Tsunade" She was interrupted when a hand covered her mouth.

"Your mouth just keeps blabbering on and on." Itachi muttered as he sat next to her, "Look, it's alright." It didn't come out the way he wanted it to be. But he said something, right? That counted as something.

He has just shocked her again. How many times must he shock her? But, it did feel a bit comforting when he said it. She wiped her tears away and looked at him, "Arigatou…"

"It's nothing." He said lamely. This had to be the very first time he was in a predicament like this. Oddly, it was nice and relaxing. He stretched for a bit, and then went back to the wall, holding up the chains, "Would you?"

Sakura steadily got up and walked over, "O-of course." She fixed him back onto the wall like he had never broke the chains.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura turned towards the door, "HAI TSUNADE-SHISHOU?"

"YOUR TIME IS UP!"

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!" she yelled out before turning back towards the criminal. Saying a small little bye, she walked towards the door only to be stopped with a question.

"You offered Sasuke love, correct?"

"Yes…" She whispered, but loud enough so he could hear.

"He didn't accept it, but there are others out there." Itachi advised, "Find someone out there that wouldn't leave you. Remember that action speaks more than words."

"Thank you for your advice." Sakura said. Then, she went over to Itachi, bent down, and gave him a little peck on the cheek. When she lifted her head back up, she was red, but she contained her cool and gave a small smile. "Itachi-san, maybe you're not so bad after all." With that, she walked out the door and placed the seal back on.

Inside, Itachi smirked to himself. 'Sasuke…you really are very foolish indeed to throw away such a precious blossom.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, how was it?"

"It was fine, Tsunade-shishou. He didn't hurt me, and he answered all the questions I asked."

"Alright then. If you say so."

"See you tomorrow, Tsunade-shishou."

"You, too." Sakura started to skip and spotted Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto instantly turned his head to the voice, "Sakura-chan!"

She stopped running when she reached Naruto, "Naruto, wanna go grab something to eat with me?"

"Uhhh…sure, Sakura-chan!"

She grabbed his hand, "Then let's go!"

"Sakura-chan, what's the occasion? You don't always ask me." Naruto exclaimed as they walked on the streets.

"Well, let's just say I finally got something I wanted." Sakura smiled brightly, hoping for a better tomorrow.

'Yeah…I got what I wanted…'

_Arigatou………………………………………Itachi-kun._

_**Welpz, that's my One-Shot! This has gotta be the longest one-shot I've made! I feel so proud of myself! (Gives myself a pat)**_

**_Look forward to seeing a new chapter on Fallen Angel because I'm gonna try my best to update that soon!_**


	2. ItaSaku Ending

A/N: Well, I've made it this far, why not make (an) alternate ending(s) for this story? Since so many have voted for alternate endings, it's flat out decided that I'll be making it. And here's the first one! Before we go on to the story, these are the pairing votes if there is more than one alternate ending.

NaruSaku: 2

NejiSaku: 1

Anything else, my dear readers? There must be more ?Saku pairings out there! For some of you who like/love SasuSaku, I'm very sorry. This story has already been decided that it cannot be a SasuSaku. Yes, I love SasuSaku as well, but this story was not SasuSaku meant to be. Sorry to disappoint a few readers out there. Buuut, for those who are SO desperate, you can tell me if you would like…per say, Sai, instead of Sasuke (Because Sai looks like Sasuke XD) I would be happy to do so.

My C2 Community: Cherry Blossom's Haven

Staff: 8

Archive: 770

Subscribers: 21

I'm loving how the community is turning out! The first time I made this community, I didn't think it would go so well. Now look at it! Thank you for all those that helped! Arigatou gozaimasu! For those who want to be staff, please tell me! I'll be glad to add you!

Now…I will stop my stalling and go on to the story. For those who are disappointed to see that it does not say ItaSaku up there…here it is! The (first) alternate ending is……ITASAKU!

Alternate Ending (1)

"Zzzzzzzz…" No sound was made but a pencil scratching against paper and the sound of snoring.

Scrrtch…

scrrrttcch…

scrtchscrtch…

A yawn came out of the apprentice's mouth. She looked over the report before grabbing an eraser and erasing any traces of the words 'are also specific' before picking up the pencil to continue writing. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated on finishing the report that the Hokage was supposed to be looking at. She was no Hokage, that's for sure, but the actual Hokage was taking a nap, making puddles of drool onto the couch and down to the floor.

The pink haired jounin sensed chakra heading towards the office and quickly nudged the Hokage awake. "Wha…?" The blonde murmured sleepily, eyes half open.

"Someone's coming." She informed her teacher. In a flash, the puddles of drool were gone and the Hokage was back on her feet. This time, the apprentice was on the couch looking over her medical papers, and the teacher was sitting on her desk looking over the report.

A knock was heard and the Godaime told them to enter. Two chuunins with paperwork in their hands came in, "Hokage-sama, these are the paperwork that Shizune-sama told us to bring to you."

"Hai, hai, set them on the floor." She gestured to the spot next to her desk.

As they placed them down, one of the chuunins said, "I thought I would find you asleep again Hokage-sama, but I thought wrong."

"Yeah…" Tsunade gave a quick wink to her cherry blossom apprentice. She smiled in response. The two chuunins looked at one another.

"Sakura-sama, you weren't, by any chance, helping the Hokage-sama. Were you?" The other chuunin asked suspiciously.

"Why would you think that?" Sakura replied with an innocent smile on her face. Oh how good did Sakura-sama sound? Sakura was now looked upon as the same level with her teacher and Shizune. It made her feel good.

"…no reason. Gomen." The chuunin apologized.

"It's no big deal." Sakura waved off, even though she knew that she _was_ helping the Hokage. The two chuunins exited, and Sakura let out a small giggle.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you go help out at the hospital?" Tsunade suggested.

"Hmmm…you're right. I'll go." Sakura responded as she placed the medical papers neatly on the desk. "I'll see you later, Tsunade-shishou."

"Alright," The teenager sighed after she closed the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura whirled around to see Naruto running in her direction.

"Naruto!" She waved.

The Kyuubi container gave a foxy grin, "Sakura-chan, where you headed?"

"Oh, I'm going to the hospital to help out."

Oh, no.

She shouldn't have said that.

Naruto + Hospital + Helping Disaster

Well, that's what happened last time.

"Can I help, too? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Uhh…well…" Sakura laughed nervously, "Umm…"

"Awww, please Sakura-chan? I wanna help, too!" Naruto pleaded her.

Sakura sighed. She always gave into Naruto, "Alright, come on then."

"WOOHOO!" Naruto shouted. Jumping up and down in excitement, he followed his crush out of the building and into the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was right.

Naruto + Hospital + Helping Disaster.

And that was that.

Instead of ending up helping, he had ended up puncturing himself with a numb needle into his left leg. That caused the fact that he needs crutches. After that, he thought it would be fun to entertain the kids. He started to make the kids laugh until one of his crutches went flying and hit the lights, causing an outage. When the light was finally on, he decided to help with the medicine, only causing his curiosity to rise. He drank a potion that supposedly was still being tested and shrunk to his nine year old self. After two hours, he recovered and changed back to normal.

But that wasn't all. Right after he changed back to normal, he played with some of the equipment. Which ended to another chaotic event. And another. And another. And another. And…you get what I mean.

Sakura rubbed her forehead, tired of watching over Naruto. "Eh, Sakura-chan?"

She looked up, "?"

"Gomen…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I ended up causing trouble. Eheheh…"

Sakura sighed, "It's alright Naruto. Nobody got hurt."

"Eh, why don't I treat you to ramen, Sakura-chan? As payment?" Naruto questioned hopefully.

Sakura gave a small smile, "Alright then, let's go." The two left the hospital, both happy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura hummed to herself as she made her way to her teacher's office. She was about to open the door when she heard something that caught her attention.

"So when's he going to be executed?"

"We don't know. But right now, it doesn't seem so far away."

She could make out some of the voices as Tsunade, Kakashi, and some jounins she knew.

"…when did you plan it?"

"It was supposed to be last week…but Sakura…" Sakura's ears immediately perked.

"Hmm?" Kakashi.

"Well, Sakura seems to…object to it." Tsunade.

"Object it?" Naruto? He was in there too?

But, what would she object?

…could it be?

Itachi's execution?

Would she object it?

Sakura shook her head.

Of course not.

But…

"_He didn't accept it, but there are others out there." Itachi advised, "Find someone out there that wouldn't leave you. Remember that action speaks more than words."_

_"Thank you for your advice." Sakura said. Then, she went over to Itachi, bent down, and gave him a little peck on the cheek. When she lifted her head back up, she was red, but she contained her cool and gave a small smile. "Itachi-san, maybe you're not so bad after all." With that, she walked out the door and placed the seal back on._

She gave a small smile.

Maybe she did _kind of_ object to the fact of the execution.

Ok…maybe not just _kind of_.

"How does she seem to object?" Kakashi.

"I didn't tell her yet…but I know she will." Tsunade.

"I think you shouldn't…" Random Chuunin

"Naruto?"

"Alright, alright, I won't tell." Naruto gave in, "But why would Sakura-chan object?"

Sakura bit her lip.

She's heard enough of the conversation.

The jounin knocked on the door.

All conversation stopped once the knock was heard.

"Come in." Sakura entered the room. All eyes were on her. "Ah, Sakura-chan, you're early today."

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a meeting and-"

"No need. I didn't tell you, Sakura." Tsunade reassured her. "Alright. Dismissed." Kakashi poof-ed away as the rest disappeared as well. Naruto stayed behind, before reluctantly going out as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

For the next couple of days, life went on as if nothing happened. As if Sakura had never heard the conversation. Tsunade slept, she woke her up, helped out in the hospital, hung out with Naruto, talked with Hinata; just all the regular things she did. She never mentioned anything about Itachi's execution and neither did Tsunade.

Until a week past, Sakura got worried that Itachi's execution was getting closer and closer. Maybe, she could talk to Itachi again, just one more time, and tell him to escape. But she knew that would be defecting Konoha. She had only met this man a couple of times in her life. (SPOILER TO MANGA) The first time was her mission that led to Akatsuki. Even though it wasn't actually him, she still thought of it as him. (END OF SPOILER)

She knew that they would meet again. And they did in the most unexpected way. And she was the one to confront him.

What did she see in him that made her want to defect?

Would he even care?

No…that wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted him to need her.

Like how she feels now…

But why would _the_ Uchiha Itachi need her?

The thought of that was heartbreaking. Itachi would never need her, even if she was the last being on the world. Sakura stifled back a sob as she laid comfortably on her bed. Thinking of the execution hurt her, thinking how he didn't need her hurt her, heck, every time she thought about him it hurt her! But she could do nothing about it.

She was deeply in love with Uchiha Itachi: S-Class Criminal, Sasuke's brother.

And she knew she had to do something about it.

She thought for a while, before finally, something came up her mind. A light bulb went off in her head. Her plan starts the next morning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved excitedly to his favorite pink haired crush.

"Ohayo Naruto!" She yelled back, waving slightly. She reached to a stop on Team 7's bridge.

"So, wanna go train now?" Naruto grinned.

"Alright then, let's go with the daily schedule!" Sakura pumped a fist up in the air before the two went off together to the training grounds, laughing.

By the end of training, both were exhausted and beaten. The two went to lunch at Ichiraku, and spent time together talking about random information.

"So, Sakura-chan, did ya here?" Naruto asked, slurping up his ramen.

"?" Sakura finished chewing, "What? Is something going on?"

"One more bowl, oji-san!" Naruto yelled before continuing, "Yea, yea!"

'He's going to tell me…' Sakura thought. She knew he couldn't keep it for long. It was always like that. Like there was this one time, where Kakashi told him to keep a secret about a mission that Sakura couldn't know about. A week later, it was spilt out like milk from a bottle. He also did the same thing for many things, and it was always a week's time.

"?" Sakura tilted her head in a curious manner.

Naruto lowered his voice, "You know…" he hesitated, "Sasuke-teme's brother? Itachi?"

"Uhuh…" Sakura nodded slowly.

"Well…uhh…you know that meeting?" Naruto was beginning to sweat.

"Yes?"

"Well, we were talking about his execution." Naruto whispered, "And seemingly…Tsunade-obaa-chan said that you would object to it."

"She did?" Sakura acted surprise. Oh yes, ninja skills come in handy at all times.

"Well…yea." Naruto then gave a serious look, "Sakura-chan, why don't you want him executed?"

"Eh…" Sakura started to pretend to think. Naruto waited for her response. Finally, she said, "I'm…not sure. You know what? I think…it's the fact that he really isn't that bad."

"!" Naruto held a shocked look on his face. "What do you mean, Sakura-chan? Of course he's evil!"

"Demo, once you think about it, haven't you ever wondered why he killed off the clan?" Sakura asked the fox boy.

"Uhhh…ehhh…I never thought about that." Naruto shook his head, "But it's probably an evil plan that he was thinking of! Yea, yea!"

Sakura sighed, "Alright then…if you say so." Sakura's head went down.

Naruto rose a brow, "Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing…nothing." Sakura sighed again.

"You know what, since you're so," Naruto paused, trying to think of a word, "Since you're so determined…I guess…I can stall them for a bit. Before the execution." Naruto said awkwardly.

Sakura's head popped up, "Really? You'll do that for me?" She hugged him tightly, "Arigatou! Hontou ne, arigatou Naruto!"

"Eheh, nandemonai desu yo." He scratched his head after they pulled apart.

Sakura grinned. 'Part 1, complete.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ohayo, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura bowed.

"Sakura-chan." Tsunade greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You?" Sakura replied back.

"Oh, yes. Very." Tsunade continued reading the papers and signing them.

Sakura went to a window. She placed her hands on the windowsill. The teenager looked up the sky, "Tsunade-shishou?"

"Hmmm?" Tsunade continued reading.

"About…Itachi-san…when's his execution?" Sakura said softly.

Tsunade turned to look at her, alarmed. "!" Sakura's eyes looked sad as Tsunade looked at her face. "Well…it was decided to be next week."

"Oh…souka." Sakura sighed.

"You…have no objection?" Tsunade questioned.

"Because, he's an S-class criminal, and it's your duty to protect Konoha Village." Sakura responded.

"…" Looking at Sakura made her feel guilty. She was making Sakura feel this way.

"Well, Tsunade-shishou, I'm going to go to the hospital now."

Before she could leave, Tsunade called her, "Matte…"

She turned around, "?"

"I've been thinking lately." Tsunade slowly explained.

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou?"

"Well, there's been a different turn on some things, and I'm really busy. Since you seem to…take a liking to him, why don't you bring him down his food?" Tsunade suggested.

"Really? You'll let me?" Sakura's eyes lighted up in hope.

"Of course, Sakura. Besides, he'll be executed soon." Tsunade sighed before grabbing her keys. "Come on, let's go."

"Arigatou, Tsunade-shishou. You're the best!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

The two started to walk towards the building that was probably never used until now. They walked inside and started towards the hall that led to Itachi's cell. Only the clacking of shoes were heard as they walked forward. Sakura was jumping happily inside, 'Part 2, complete.' Tsunade had a serious expression on her face. Once they were at the hall that led to Itachi's cell, Tsunade stopped.

Sakura looked at her, "?"

"Sakura-chan…there's the food." Tsunade pointed to a tray. It was just made. Someone must have brought it down here. "Now I want you to remember."

"Hai, I know." Sakura interrupted her, "Be careful, right?"

Tsunade gave a small smile, "Yes, Sakura. You mean the world to me, you know that right?"

Sakura smiled, "Arigatou, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura went to grab the tray, "Alright, I'm gonna go take the tray to him now. Wish me luck."

Tsunade sighed, "For some reason, I have the thought he wouldn't harm you at all."

Sakura just smiled. Tsunade took off the seal and placed it in Sakura's pocket. "Alright, the rest is up to you. Remember to place the seal back on once your finished."

Sakura looked shocked, "No time limit?"

"No, none." Tsunade smiled, "Take all the time you want."

Sakura opened the door, "Then I'll see you later, Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade headed towards the steps as Sakura closed the cell door behind her. She could already sense Itachi's chakra, still chained against the wall. She stepped in further to again find Itachi, but this time, he was sleeping. He looked angelic as he just laid there, resting. His expressionless face showed peace as he rested. She now wondered if she should wake him up.

"You're back." She looked up startled at the sudden voice. His dark eyes were opened and staring at her.

"O-oh, yeah." Sakura stammered. She placed the tray in front of him, "Here's food."

"Do you mind?" Itachi asked, shaking his chains.

"N-no, not at all." Itachi broke off the chains and set them in a neat pile on the floor. He sat himself in front of the tray and started to eat. Sakura watched him as he ate. Bite after another.

"?" Itachi had a questioning look on his face.

Sakura faced down, embarrassed to be caught staring. There was no talking, only the sound of munching could he heard. After he was done, it was complete silence. The two just sat there for a while before Sakura decided to speak, "Well…they're deciding to executed you next week."

"I see."

"Aren't you, well, worried?"

"No."

"Doushite?" Sakura asked.

"It's the fact that I killed so many people." Itachi spoke truthfully. "Nothing else."

"Sou…souka."

"Sakura?"

She looked up startled, "What?"

"That's is your name, correct?"

"Oh, yes."

"Why are you back?"

Sakura caught the question in surprise. "W-well…" He waited patiently for her to answer, "Remember what you said? I couldn't find anyone out there…" She trailed off.

"And you seek me for?"

"It's the fact that you seem to…you're just…different." She finished lamely.

"Hmmm…" Itachi looked deep in thought.

"I…Itachi, would you object of me telling you something?" Sakura said softly.

"It depends."

"If…someone told you that they love you, what would you do?"

"…"

Sakura gulped, "I guess…you don't want to."

"I would be surprised." Itachi interrupted her. "For someone to love a criminal like me." He gave off a, seemingly sad, smile.

"Oh…because…" Sakura couldn't say the words. They were caught in her throat.

"…Sakura…"

"?"

"Do you…have feelings for me?" Itachi said, speaking his words carefully, "Unwanted feelings?"

Sakura wanted to cry at that moment. Right after he said that. But she held back, "They're…not unwanted. But, I do have feelings for you." She explained.

"…why?"

"I…I don't know. That's the problem! I've only talked to you once, and now look! I think about you almost every single day after that!" She started to cry, "I don't want to, but it's there! For some reason, I love you! I feel so ashamed, thinking about a criminal! It hurts so much because I would betray my village for you! Do you understand?" Tears streamed down, "I'd do anything for you! And no one's been able to do that ever since Sasuke! It scares me that I love you so much…only after one talk…"

"A talk with the devil could do that…" He replied back softly.

"I don't care if you're the devil! I love you, Itachi! I love you with all my heart!" What she said brought back her twelve year old self. She felt young again, saying that same line.

_"I love you with all my heart!"_

_"You're annoying…"_

_"Please…if you have to go, please, bring me with you."_

_"You really **are** annoying."_

_"Sasuke-kun…"_

_"Thank you." Sasuke_

Tears streamed down even faster. Why? Why did she have to fall for those types? Was she cursed? She bit her lip until suddenly, she felt a hand on her face. She looked up only to see Itachi staring at her as he wiped the tears away.

"Tears aren't suited for an angel…" Itachi said in a melancholy voice.

"I'm no angel…" She sniffed as he lifted up her chin.

"Why? Why do you cry for me?"

"Because I love you, Itachi." Sakura whispered, "I need you. A lot. I can't stop thinking about you. You're on my mind, 24/7."

"…Sakura, although I might not feel the same way right now…" Her breath caught. She knew it. She started to stand up so she could break for it. But before she could, a hand grabbed her wrist. "Let me finish. Although I might not feel the same right _now_, it doesn't mean I can't." Sakura looked at him.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I…can learn to love you." He had a dry smile, "But I won't have much time. I'll be executed soon."

"W-well, you see…" She trailed off for a moment, "I…already planned that out. I was going to come down here to tell you…my plan." She started to flush, "But…I started crying instead."

"You planned to betray your village already?" Itachi said, a bit surprised.

"I…I couldn't help it. Part 2 of my plan is already complete…that was to persuade Tsunade-shishou so I could talk to you." She explained as her tears started to go away.

"Really? You've got it all planned out nicely." Itachi responded, amused.

"Alright then…before I start breaking down again, why don't I tell you my plan?" Sakura asked.

Itachi nodded, "Tell me your plan."

"It goes like this…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

3 days passed by and Itachi's execution was coming faster than ever. After that, another 2 days passed. This was where she would accomplish her mission. At the stroke of midnight, she would reach Itachi's cell, and the plan will go from there. Sakura rushed in ninja speed towards the building, and finally, she had reached. Tsunade's keys were in her pocket. She had managed to sneak into the Hokage's office to grab the keys.

Sakura inserted the key into the door lock. The door clicked open and she closed it when she went in. She hurriedly went to Itachi's cell. She approached the door and peeled the seal off. The door opened and Sakura went in towards Itachi. Itachi was already there, waiting for her with patience to come. "You're here."

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late."

"It's alright. We still have time." He spoke. Sakura waited for him to stand.

"Remember?"

"Yes. Cross the river so we're on the other side." He said. "Are you sure you want to come along with me?"

"I'm already packed," she replied, "Besides, I know they'll find out it's me. They'll mark me as a missing nin sooner or later."

"If you say so." Itachi shrugged.

The two headed out the building and started to head for the border. As they were traveling, Itachi stopped, "Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"How are you so sure that I'll love you back?"

"I'm not sure…" Sakura said, "But I _know_ that someday…I'll be loved back. And, I'm just hoping it's you."

"…"

"I really wish…that you can. But if you won't at least you're still close by. Because…that's all I need." Sakura replied truthfully.

"…" There was no talking after that. After an hour or two, they reached the border. Itachi stopped.

"?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Why'd we stop?"

"Sakura…you're determined to follow me aren't you?" Itachi asked softly.

"Yes." She said in a voice full of courage, "I'm risking all my chances, and I can't back off now."

"Then I must warn you…my path is a rocky one."

"As long as I'm with you…I'll be ok." Sakura said. She reached out for his hand, and he let her.

"Maybe…I will learn to love you…" Itachi spoke.

"I hope so…" Sakura gave a small smile, "But hey, I'll do anything…even if you don't love me back. Because you taught me a lesson, Itachi-kun."

Itachi immediately noticed the new suffix. "Then you'll have to adapt to my life."

"I know."

"And betray Konoha."

"I…know."

"You won't regret."

"I betrayed Tsunade-shishou…Naruto…Kakashi-sensei…everyone. Even Sasuke…" Sakura looked up, "But it's all for you."

"…then, Sakura-chan, in return, I'll learn to love." Itachi promised.

She gave a big smile, "Arigatou Itachi-kun. Aishiteru."

"Aa…"

Although it may take awhile, Sakura risked her chances for the S-class criminal to love her.

_Hai…Aishiteru Itachi-kun…I'll love you always and forever._

Owari

A/N: Well, that's the (first) alternate ending! I hope you guys liked it. My hope is to make another alternate ending, but it depends on the readers/reviewers. If you want another, please tell me the pairing.


End file.
